


Mirror Image

by TMar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Riker, Crusher and O'Brien get switched with their counterparts in a parallel universe. Those dang ion storms.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with two other members of our writing group, Hummers Ink. The other two are not on AO3. We wrote it in 1992 and therefore the storyline predates the Mirror Universe stories from DS9.

MIRROR IMAGE

"Captain, they're all dead!" Beverly Crusher yelled it into her communicator.  
She had to yell to be heard over the howling of the wind and the static  
interference of the atmosphere.

Picard's voice sounded very small sounding out under this torrent of weather  
on Catyli IV. "Can you tell what caused it, Doctor? We want to beam you  
aboard as soon as possible before this storm worsens."

"Worsens?" The redhead didn't want to think that this was GOOD weather on  
the planet.

Riker broke in and spoke to the captain. "They crashed, Sir. There doesn't  
seem to have been foul play."

"We are close to Ferengi territory, Number One. It bears checking out."

"Yes, Sir."

But Beverly was shaking her head at him. "They all have wounds consistent  
with a crash of this kind. I don't think they were forced down or damaged  
before this."

"Does this mean we can go?" shouted Riker at her. He and Chief O'Brien, who  
might have had to operate the small ship's transporter in case it was needed,  
were eager to get off this wet, windy, barren planet and back to the  
Enterprise.

"Yes. I think so," yelled Crusher. "The bodies?"

"They were Klingons," stated Will. They all knew what that meant, so  
together they set their phasers to disintegrate and vaporized the bodies.  
The ship they left there. "All right, we're set," said the First Officer  
into his communicator.

But O'Brien was looking up at the clouds. The ship probably couldn't detect  
it due to the static interference, but he knew what he was looking at. He  
knew what one DIDN'T do during any ion interference in or near the  
atmosphere of a planet. One did not use the transporter beam. "No, Sir,  
we..." and then they were caught in the beam.

***

O'Brien was still talking when they materialised on the Enterprise. "..could  
have trouble," he said as they stepped off the transporter pad. To stare at  
a changed Enterprise, of course.

Beverly Crusher stopped in her tracks. Gone was her teal blue Medical  
uniform and jacket; suddenly she was wearing what appeared to be a deep blue  
kimono of some sort. Except it WASN'T a traditional kimono - it covered only  
the bare essentials, and a large piece of loose material was draped across  
each shoulder. The skirt came only to her knees, with a slit at the side of  
each thigh. It had no back. Beverly rushed to cover herself (if only with  
her arms), as she realised that Riker and O'Brien's uniforms had changed too.  
Riker was now wearing what appeared to be Japanese-style pants (in wine red)  
but he wore no top - only a kind of sash draped across one shoulder, to  
which his communicator and phaser were fastened. O'Brien's uniform was the  
same, except for the colour - a yellow just one shade lighter than the  
Enterprise's mustard-yellow Engineering colour.

***

The Enterprise crew weren't sure what had happened, but they knew one thing:  
they were no longer on their Enterprise.

On the Enterprise, another Away Team consisting of Commander William Riker,  
Chief Miles O'Brien and Doctor Beverly Crusher were noticing the same things.  
Bev noticed it first - she was now wearing a two-piece jumpsuit in a lighter  
blue than she was used to along with a rather stupid blue jacket. Riker and  
O'Brien were wearing similar outfits, except Riker's was red and O'Brien's  
some weird yellow colour.

They were no longer on their own ship. It wasn't their Enterprise.

***

The technician at the transporter asked, "Are you all right? You looked  
stunned."

"I feel faint," responded Riker.

"Yeah, me too," said O'Brien. Beverly said nothing, she just stared and kept  
her arms in place covering herself.

Then the captain's voice came over the comm panel. "You all right, Number  
One?"

"Fine, Sir."

"Let the doctor run some scans, just in case."

"Aye, Sir," Riker said to the air, and they went to Sickbay, which, luckily,  
was located at the same place.

"Okay," said Riker the minute the doors closed, "what's going on?"

"Ion interference," said O'Brien. "One of the first things they teach  
transporter operators is: never use the transporter during ion  
interference."

"Why?" Will was frowning.

"It can create a temporary connection with another universe, and... switch  
those beaming up."

"WHAT?" from Beverly. At the same time, Riker was asking, "Can we get back?"

"I think so."

"You think so?" Riker was losing patience.

"I'll have to do some computations and set the transporter to reverse the  
process... should take at least a few days."

"Days?" Crusher's voice verged on hysteria - but she knew she wasn't the  
only one. "We have to stay here for days?"

O'Brien was nodding. Then Riker said, "This Enterprise is slightly  
different," indicating their uniforms. "How will we know what to do?"

"Usually only, ...er..., the appearance is different and some of the  
philosophy... the people should act similar, or at least be recognisable."

"We must just go on as if nothing's happened?"

"I'd suggest it, yes, doctor."

"I can't believe this!" Crusher threw up her hands.

Then Picard called Riker to the bridge, and O'Brien went to take over his  
shift - which SHOULD be starting any minute. Crusher was left alone in  
Sickbay and she had a suspicion that she wouldn't be enjoying herself.

***

Her counterpart wasn't enjoying herself either. She, too, sat in Sickbay and  
pondered the entire situation. "I can't believe this," she said to herself  
again. "Dammit!" She got up and paced. Time soon passed and she went to her  
quarters.

Jean-Luc Picard was already in bed when Bev arrived. Expecting things to be  
different, she did not worry when she found no clothes of her own in the  
cabinet; she simply kept on her underwear and climbed into bed. To be  
greeted by a startled, "What are you doing?"

Oops. "Trying to sleep," she answered.

"In my bed?" He sounded rather peeved. "Why not try using your own?"

And Bev Crusher realised that, perhaps, things were not quite as similar as  
O'Brien had said they'd be... Think, Beverly! You're here. You obviously  
shouldn't be. Think of something. And then another voice said, Why not try  
the truth? So she turned to the captain. "I just... needed to be near you,  
Jean-Luc. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll go now."

She gathered up her uniform, put it on and left, leaving a stunned Picard  
wondering what the heck had happened!

***

Beverly Crusher, on the other Enterprise, had also decided that it was time  
to get to bed. But when she entered her quarters, she found a stranger there.

"May I help you, Doctor?"

"Aren't these my quarters?"

"Not unless they've been some changes no one told me about."

"Oh.. ah... sorry. I'm not feeling too well. Must have taken a wrong turn."  
She went out, then asked the computer where her quarters were.

Following the instructions, she arrived at - yes, naturally - the captain's  
quarters. Oh, well, maybe the cabin assignments are different on this ship.  
But as she walked in, she realised that much more was different. As she  
walked in, the captain had her in his arms. "Beverly!"

She found herself kissing Jean-Luc Picard. But it's NOT Jean-Luc, her mind  
said. The real Jean-Luc is in another universe. Still, she felt... the same.  
She felt as she'd always known she would when he kissed her. And she'd known  
he would... someday. He was expertly removing the kimono-like outfit. She  
felt tiny points of fire along her back as he moved the dress out of the way  
and kissed her back, her shoulders, her neck. Suddenly Beverly's mind  
refused to work. She had been about to... what? Leave? Stay? She could not  
remember! Don't lose yourself in the sensations, don't... too late!

Picard was looking intently into her eyes. "Bev? Are you all right?"

She brought herself upright and stared back into his beloved eyes. "Yes. I...  
yes."

Jean-Luc began kissing her again as he dropped the kimono to the floor. What  
am I doing? the doctor's mind asked, as she felt herself carried along to a  
rather large bed - a futon, actually, slightly elevated - and placed gently  
atop the cover. She stared up at him, thinking only one thing: He can't know.  
He... he can't realise any of this. To him, I'm someone he can be with, and  
love. I need that.

Even if he isn't really the Jean-Luc I know.

***

When Riker went to his quarters, he did not find anyone there. Part of him  
had expected... he wasn't sure what. But not empty rooms. Suddenly the door  
chimed and Deanna Troi walked in. She had a wicked grin on her face. Will  
recognised it as the grin she wore when she teased him. She came right up to  
him, put her arms around him and said, "Miss me?"

He returned the gesture, of course, put his arms around her, and said, with  
all suavity, "Yes, I did."

He didn't receive the expected response. This Troi suddenly stiffened in his  
arms and looked sideways at him. "Have you being drinking, Commander?"

"What?"

"The only time you've ever returned my advances - or any woman's - has been  
when you've been drinking." She stepped away from him and looked "inwards" -  
Riker could feel her trying to get information out of his head. But he'd  
learnt a few Betazoid mind techniques when he'd been with Troi - his Troi -  
before, and he closed his mind.

"Stop that! Maybe I finally realised what I've been missing."

"If this is a joke, Commander, it isn't funny." And, her long dark hair  
swinging behind her, Deanna flounced out.

"What did I do?" wondered Riker.

***

On the Enterprise, the second Bev Crusher - in unfamiliar jumpsuit and  
jacket - was pondering what to do. Unlike her counterpart, she tended to be  
more fatalistic. We can't get back. We're stuck here. Well, better make the  
best of it. And that means finding love. If he loved you in your real  
universe, Bev, he loves you here. He just... doesn't know it... yet.

***

Deanna Troi was confused. So confused, in fact, that she sought out the  
council of Captain Picard first thing the following morning. "Captain, have  
you noticed anything unusual about the Away Team that beamed back from  
Catyli IV?"

Picard hesitated. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell the counselor  
about Beverly Crusher's coming to his bed the night before but... "Unusual?  
How, Counselor?"

His hesitation was was enough. Deanna sensed his uncertainty. "This morning  
in Ten Forward, I went to sit with Will, as usual. He seemed extremely ill  
at ease... as though he did not know how to handle my presence..." Picard  
raised his eyebrows and Deanna continued. "His unease increased with each  
moment and whenever one of the female members of the crew would stop to  
greet us... I sensed... embarrasment..? ill-ease..?" she sought for the  
right word, "...from the Commander. I could feel him sigh with relief when I  
left..."

"Commander Riker? Are you sure? Of course you are... I find that hard to  
believe..."

"But it's not only him. There's something different about Chief O'Brien and  
Beverly too. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Do you think that something happened to them on Catyli IV?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure about that either." She shrugged helplessly. "It's nothing  
tangible, Captain, just a feeling."

Picard smiled at that. "Well, maybe we should watch them a bit more closely.  
I'll leave it up to you. Perhaps you can get Dr. Hill to run some tests on  
them... discreetly, of course." Deanna nodded in agreement.

***

Geordi La Forge was whistling as he walked along the corridor towards  
Engineering. He was feeling good today. The diagnostic checks completed the  
previous day had shown that the warp drive was running at 98% efficiency.  
That was the best it had been since their last stayover at Starbase 138 and  
Geordi intended keeping it that way.

Coming in the opposite direction was Miles O'Brien. As he drew alongside  
O'Brien, Geordi stopped and grinned at the chief who had stopped, too. On  
the other Enterprise, Geordi LaForge had long ago had an operation to  
restore his sight. O'Brien had heard rumours of the VISOR device that  
LaForge had once worn, and was now curious to see what it looked like.  
Obviously, this Geordi was still blind.

"O'Brien. Do you think your lucky streak will last till tonight's game?"

"My lucky streak?" O'Brien seemed confused and a bit agitated too. He wanted  
to go. There was something unnerving about the way LaForge was looking at  
him. Geordi's VISOR was able to detect emotional responses which a person  
with normal vision would not notice. Whenever Geordi looked at someone, he  
was able to sense their reactions through their body heat and the auras they  
gave off. What he was now seeing was an increased pulse and heart rate and  
an aura that was flickering wildly.

"Don't pretend ignorance with me. We're all still smarting from the beating  
you gave us at poker last week. Commander Riker has sworn revenge." Geordi  
watched incredulously as O'Brien's aura fluctuated violently. What was wrong  
with the man today?

"Poker? I won at poker? I can't remember. I don't think I'll be playing  
tonight," he muttered as he walked on leaving a very confused Geordi staring  
after him.

***

On his way to Ten Forward to have some breakfast, Will Riker was joined by  
the Chief of Security, Worf. At first appearances, Worf seemed the same as  
the Worf Riker was accustomed to - aggressive, sombre - but as they drew  
closer to the lounge, Riker was having to revise that opinion. Women gave  
Worf a wide berth when they saw him approach, and Riker couldn't understand  
why, until one rather pretty ensign from engineering didn't get out of his  
way in time, and Riker was astounded to see Worf pinch her on the bottom.  
Rubbing the injured area, and grumbling to herself, she moved on, keeping a  
close eye on the Klingon in case he tried again.

Riker tried very hard not to smile but wasn't successful. Worf stopped mid-  
stride and turned to him, "Commander, I know that you're not interested in  
women (except, I suspect, Deanna Troi), but you really should try it  
sometime. We have such a selection on this ship..." and then he laughed  
aloud when he saw the stunned expression on Riker's face. That laughter soon  
turned to pure Klingon aggression when his communicator sounded.

"Bridge to Lieutenant Worf."

"Worf here, Captain."

"I need you on the bridge. Now." And communications were cut. So much for  
pleasantries, Riker thought.

Worf gave that Klingon growl that Riker had heard many a time while serving  
on the Klingon vessel, and turned towards the nearest turbolift. "One day  
I'll challenge that man... and WIN!" And he was gone.

***

Bev Crusher reached for the specimen jar, and as she did so, her jacket  
flapped forward and sent the neat row of test-tubes crashing to the floor.  
"Damn jacket!" she cursed, ripping the offending blue garment off her body  
and hurling it across the desk.

Dr. Selar looked up from her own specimens and raised one eyebrow (which  
almost disappeared into her hair-line) in a typical Vulcan fashion. "Is  
there a problem, Beverly? You have appeared frustrated all day."

Bev looked at the Vulcan. This woman had a definite talent for understating  
the obvious! "Yes, there is..." she snapped. Then she drew a deep calming  
breath as she realised that it was not the Vulcan doctor she was annoyed  
with, or even the work she was doing, but her situation, and the captain.

"I'm sorry... Look, I'm due for a break and I have to talk to the captain.  
Would you mind...?" she indicated the overturned test-tubes.

"Of course." Selar calmly resumed her examination and Bev hastily left  
Sickbay.

Red hair in ANY universe is simply another metaphor for a quick and fiery  
temper, and Bev was no exception. As she stormed past a disposal unit, she  
hurled her retrieved jacket into it, and was pleased to note that it was  
immediately incinerated. The first good sign of the day!

She was heading for her quarters and found that out of habit she had turned  
in the direction of the captain's quarters. Once she realised her mistake,  
she changed course and soon entered her own room. Well, these were the  
present sleeping arrangements, but is she had anything to say about it - and  
she had a LOT to say - things would soon change. If she had to be stuck in  
this universe, that was one thing that would go her way.

Bev glanced around her quarters. It was elegant, if simply decorated. My  
counterpart appears to be a bit too practical for my own good, she thought.  
Then she opened the closet and scanned the neat now of clothes, "...and  
slightly dull!" she muttered aloud.

She fished though the garments and came across a tight-fitting gold mini - a  
left-over from Beverly's student days which she'd kept (for sentimental  
reasons...) Okay. It wasn't perfect... yet... Half an hour later, Dr. Bev  
Crusher stepped onto the bridge in a renovated version of her counterpart's  
most daring dress. What was left was a gold spiral band that wormed its way  
around her body, covering only the most vital areas. The bridge crew stared  
with open surprise, and William Riker smiled covertly at their reaction to  
this Bev Crusher. He wondered what their Bev was like. The bridge crew had  
never seen this particular side of their C.M.O.

"Mr. LaForge," Geordi was monitoring the Engineering Station on the Aft deck  
and was thus closest to the doctor, "Is the Captain in his Ready Room?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Before any more could be said, Bev smiled at Deanna, nodded at Data and  
entered Picard's sanctuary without a second thought.

"Counselor," Data was confused. "I was not aware that we had fishmoths  
aboard the Enterprise."

"We haven't, Data."

"Then what has happened to Dr. Crusher's dress?"

"Nothing." Deanna's brow crinkled in thought as she watched the doors of the  
Captain's Ready room close. "Nothing at all..."

Picard was standing with hands clasped behind his back watching the stars  
stream past. It was a sight he never tired of. He glanced over his shoulder  
to see the identity of the intruder. "Doctor. How can I....?" his voice  
trailed off as his mind registered what his eyes saw.

"Jean-Luc...," her voice was low and husky, "do you like it?" She twirled  
around slowly so he could savour the sight.

Picard cleared his throat; a motion that always came about when he was at a  
loss for words. Bev walked towards him, swaying her hips in a way that  
emphasised the dress (or lack thereof!).

"Well?" She was standing directly before him, holding his gaze with hers.  
"It's a new look. Very ...er... eye-catching," he managed.

She smiled and moved away slightly as she propped herself up suggestively on  
his desk. "I found my uniform far too confining," she shuddered dramatically,  
"and not very `eye-catching'."

Picard hardly heard her. He was wondering just how that dress was staying up,  
and, more importantly, what she had on underneath. From where he stood, it  
didn't look like anything. Of course, he could always ask, but the way  
Beverly was acting, she might just decide to show him! "Beverly," he  
ventured, "is there anything I can do for you?"

She nodded, but said nothing; just looked him up and down, eliciting a  
"What?"

She stared silently at him for a long time, wondering at the stupidity of  
this man. Finally, "Jean-Luc, how long have we known each other?"

"Too long to start counting," he answered cautiously.

"And how would you characterize our relationship?"

This question stumped Picard. He turned to face the stars. "Very old friends.  
Sometimes adversaries, but mainly friends."

"And?"

Without turning around, Picard asked. "Beverly, where are you heading?"

She came up behind him and ran her hand up his arm. Her breath was warm  
against his neck. "Isn't it obvious, Jean-Luc? We've known each other for  
too long not to have --"

Suddenly, Picard had had enough. This was not Beverly; or, at least, not a  
rational Beverly. Dr. Beverly Crusher was probably the most direct person  
when it came to business, but when it came to personal affairs, she was  
always very reserved, almost to the point of being insecure. He turned to  
face her. "Beverly, you need some rest. You are not thinking about what  
you're doing."

"What?"

Picard took a deep breath. He was about to take a blind step and he didn't  
know whether he was stepping onto concrete or into quick-sand. "Under normal  
circumstances, I might... no, I would give serious consideration to what you  
are saying... but, not like this. I mean, look at you." He gestured towards  
her dress. "This is not the Beverly I know." He lifted his hand and ran his  
fingers through her hair. "Now... If you came to me after a good night's  
rest... and in a normal dress, I might..." He shrugged and turned back to  
the stars.

Bev was left standing open mouthed and, recognising defeat, she walked  
towards the door. When she reached it, she turned and looked back at Picard.  
"No. I'm not the Beverly you know. But if I ever meet her, I'll be sure to  
give her the message." Bev turned and left a highly confused Picard  
pondering her final words.

***

Beverly went in search of Riker first thing the next morning. She had felt  
so awkward waking up next to Picard but she knew that if they were forced to  
remain in this universe, she could grow to like it!

The computer told her that Commander Riker was in Ten Forward and she  
breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed he was alone. She all but ran  
across to him and sank into the seat opposite him. He looked up from his  
coffee, startled, and then grinned when he saw who it was.

Before he could say anything, Guinan approached. "The usual, Bev?" she asked,  
giving them both a strange look.

Beverly nodded and was relieved when Guinan placed a steaming cup of herbal  
tea in front of her. At least we have the same tastes, she thought to  
herself and smiled ruefully.

"Are you two okay?" she asked gently in her typical Guinan way, noticing  
that Riker had reached across and placed a reassuring hand over Beverly's.  
That was not the Riker Guinan knew. And Crusher seemed uncharacteristically  
agitated. They nodded in unison at her question, so she walked away. But not  
completely at peace.

Beverly turned wide eyes on Riker and gave a soft laugh, "Things are really  
different on this Enterprise! O'Brien said there'd be a few differences ... but wow!"

"Speak of the devil..." Riker indicated the door. Beverly turned to see  
O'Brien in the doorway. He spotted them and hurried over, drawing up a chair  
to sit with them. "Things are a lot different to what we anticipated, huh?"  
Beverly and Riker nodded. "One good thing," he continued, "is that Keiko is  
also away on that terra-forming mission. If she'd been here, I'm sure she'd  
have guessed."

Guinan arrived at the table with a cup of coffee for O'Brien. He nodded his  
thanks and took a mouthful without looking at his cup, only to almost choke.

"Why's there milk in this... and no sugar?" he said, wiping his mouth, his  
face mirroring his disgust.

"It's the way you usually drink it," Guinan responded watching them closely.

"Oh!" Then O'Brien remembered his part. "Ah, if you don't mind Guinan, I'd  
like to try it double sweet and black. Doctors orders. I need the energy  
from the sugar but not the fat from the milk."

"As you wish..." And she went to collect him another mug, then... "How was  
your mission yesterday?" she asked the trio.

"It was fine." Riker stated and then there was silence as they looked at  
each other.

"Well," Guinan said gently, "just remember that if you need to talk to  
anyone, I'm here," and she walked off.

"She seems to be constant in both universes, doesn't she?" Beverly observed  
after Guinan had moved off.

"Maybe it has something to do with her species." O'Brien looked sceptically  
at his mug and took a tentative sip.

"According to my calculations, we'll be able to switch back late tomorrow  
evening," he told Riker and Beverly.

"Only tomorrow night?" Beverly sounded dismayed.

"We'll need to just carry on normally in the interim. It shouldn't be too  
bad," Riker shrugged.

"That's easy for you to say!." Beverly sounded just a bit overwhelmed.

O'Brien glanced from one to the other, "I'm sorry, but it can't be sooner  
than that. We'll just have to hang in there for the next 40 or 50 hours." He  
finished his coffee. "I'd better leave or I'll be late for my shift."

Beverly and Riker watched the chief leave, then Riker turned to Beverly and  
smiled warmly. Ever since he'd been the host for Ambassador Odan, they'd  
shared a special friendship. "Are you finding it difficult?"

Beverly gave a rueful laugh. "That's an understatement. Do you know that I  
don't have my own quarters?" Riker raised a surprised eyebrow. "I.., er..,  
share with the Captain!"

"Oh!" Riker was surprised. "Oh..." he said again as realisation dawned. He  
couldn't help it, but a smile appeared on his face.

"It's not funny, Will." Beverly scold and punched him on the arm but she  
couldn't help but see the funny side too.

"I can't wait to get back home and tell the captain..."

"DON'T even THINK about it!" Beverly said the words slowly and menacingly,  
shaking her fist at him as if to reinforce her words.

But Riker wasn't fooled by her fake threat. He took her fist into his hands,  
"Think about me! All alone and cold in my quarters... You could, of course,  
always share with me..." he said mischievously, "... but, if you want my  
advice..." Beverly looked at him with a frown creasing her brow and he  
continued in a whisper, "...stay where you are and enjoy it!" He then  
laughed out loud at her shocked expression.

Neither had noticed the captain enter Ten Forward. Picard did not usually  
frequent the place so neither had given it much thought. A hush fell over  
the crowded room, and the pair looked up to see a seething Captain Picard  
bearing down on them.

Beverly stood up. "I think that I better get to Sickbay." Then she fled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Picard glared at Riker.

"Having coffee??" Riker asked tentatively. He was not accustomed to seeing  
Picard lose his temper and he had no idea why the captain should be angry  
with him.

Picard leaned forward over the table and said very slowly in a quiet voice.  
"Stay away from Bev Crusher... or else you'll be sorry..." He spun around  
and stormed out of Ten Forward.

***

William Riker wiped his damp palms on his uniform before he stepped back  
onto the bridge. It was difficult enough facing his Picard, but this one was  
positively daunting! He was also a lot more astute and Riker had the feeling  
that they - Picard and Troi - had realised something was wrong.

Deanna Troi scared him. This Troi was more gentle than his Troi and she  
didn't invade one's mind when she wanted information, but he knew that she'd  
sensed something. He'd excused himself when he saw Bev coming out of the  
Captain's ready room - looking distressed - and had accompanied her on the  
turbolift. They'd had a good laugh over the Captain and crew's reaction to  
her outfit and had discussed what their counterparts were like.

"Mine's boring," Bev sighed, "which I'm finding to be a BIG disadvantage."  
"I'm not too sure about mine. The women seem to like him..." That brought a  
raised eyebrow from Bev as they stepped out of the lift into the corridor.

William then had a quick drink before returning to the bridge. He hoped that  
it was enough to calm him down.

He stepped onto the bridge and saw Data. It always came as a shock to his  
system each time he saw the android. Data was male! His mind conjured up a  
picture of Data in his universe, with her bob-style dark brown hair and  
athletic curves sitting at the helm. With all the thoughts he spewed in her  
direction, he was glad that she wasn't empathic!!

***

Miles O'Brien wanted to get back to his Enterprise but he was in no hurry.  
He enjoyed being on this ship. More than that, he enjoyed watching the crews  
reaction to him. And O'Brien being - well, O'Brien - he couldn't resist  
doing things that he knew would be out of character for this Enterprises  
O'Brien. For example: the poker game in Ten Forward. Reginal Barclay, Dr.  
Hill, Ensign Takei and Sonja Gomez were in the middle of a game, and he'd  
asked to join in. It had been a good game. O'Brien chuckled to himself as he  
remembered their expressions.

But he knew that Riker and Dr. Crusher were taking a bit of strain, so he  
applied himself to the task at hand, which was finalising the calibrations  
for the switch-over.

***

The door to the his Ready Room chimed. "Come." Picard looked up as the doors  
opened and Deanna Troi and Geordi LaForge entered. "Yes, Counselor..  
Commander...? What can I do for you?"

"It's about the Away Team that beamed down to Catyli IV," Deanna began.

"You've made progress with your theory?"

"Yes, Captain. We have a working theory..." Deanna looked expectantly at  
Geordi.

"Sir, there is definitely something different about Dr. Crusher, Cmdr. Riker  
and Chief O'Brien. Counselor Troi can sense it, and I can see it here..." He  
tapped his VISOR. "I don't know what it is... Their aura is different..."

Picard waited. He knew that Deanna and Geordi would not have come to him if  
they had nothing more than just an idea. "I remember reading about the old  
Enterprise where something similar occurred. What happened was that two  
landing parties - as the Away Teams were called then - from parallel  
universes switched over. It happened while they were beaming up near an  
atmosphere with an ion storm."

Picard sat up with interest.

"The conditions are almost identical. One thing you don't do is transport  
during ion interference, but the ensign on duty..." he trailed off lamely.

"So you think that our Away Team has switched with with an Away Team from a  
parallel universe?" Both Deanna and Geordi nodded. "It sounds feasible...  
and would certainly explain the uncharacteristic behaviour of the Away Team.  
If I remember correctly, things are somewhat different in this parallel  
universe..." he said musingly. "What do you suggest?"

"Confront them with it."

"Counselor?" Picard was surprised.

"Captain. I'm sure they're not comfortable in our universe and would like to  
get back to theirs. If we all work together, we'll streamline the process.  
Quite frankly, I'd like to get our crew back. As soon as possible..."

Picard nodded. "As usual, you are correct, Counselor. Well," he sighed,  
"let's get them in here and talk it over..."

"Aye, Sir." Geordi eased himself out of his chair, stopping halfway. "You  
know, I was wondering how our crew are doing on the alternate Enterprise..."

Picard remembered Beverly's reaction to him, and the penny dropped. And then  
he DID wonder how his crew was getting along...

***

Picard was still seething from his encounter with Riker that morning. He'd  
noticed how intimate Crusher and Riker seemed and it angered him. But there  
was something else. Riker was different. More - much more, in fact -  
confident, ...and in control of himself. And Bev? More vulnerable... more  
gentle... and a little unsure of herself. He found it exhilarating. Lately  
she'd become so self-assured and very... off-handed?

His door chimed and he was surprised to see Guinan enter. "Guinan? This is  
unusual..." And indeed it was.

"Sorry to worry you, Jean, but we need to talk." He nodded, and Guinan  
continued. "I noticed how angry you were over William and Bev. But you have  
nothing to worry about. What I sensed from them was just friendship." Guinan  
got straight to the point. "But there IS something different about them."

Picard nodded. "I was just thinking that."

"It's as if they've had a total personality change." She hesitated. "What do  
you know about parallel universes?"

"Parallel universes?"

"Yes."

"Well...," Picard began and then realisation dawned. "Are you trying to tell  
me that somehow our Landing Party switched places with that of a parallel  
universe?"

Guinan nodded. "It's an idea."

"And a very good one. Perhaps," Picard said thoughtfully, "I'll test this  
idea..."

***

When her shift finished in Sickbay, Crusher walked hesitantly to her  
quarters. She had thought of going to the holodeck to delay the moment, but  
decided that perhaps she'd better get it over with.

Picard was not there when she arrived. She sighed heavily and opted for a  
shower in an attempt to relax her. Snatching up a black robe, she headed for  
the shower and spent longer than normal letting the warm water wash over her  
tired body. Sickbay had been a nightmare. It seemed as though people in this  
universe were very fatalistic. When they were sick, they expected to die and  
Crusher had lost three patients today who should not have died, but who had  
merely given up the fight!

As she walked into the bedroom, her steps faltered as she saw Picard lying  
on the bed watching her. "Jean-Luc. When did your shift end?"

"A few minutes ago..." Picard watched her closely. There definitely was  
something different about Bev. The way she was clutching his robe around her  
body was proof enough. The Bev Crusher he knew would probably have left it  
open. He stood up and approached her.

Beverly swallowed and stepped back. Last night had been wonderful but she  
didn't know if she could go through it all again. This wasn't 'her' Jean-  
Luc...

"Guinan paid me a visit today..." Beverly remained silent. She wasn't sure  
if this was normal for this universe. "She has this unusual idea. She thinks  
that while you were beaming up from Catyli IV, you were switched with a  
party from a parallel universe..." He trailed off and knew that their  
speculations were correct from the expression on Beverly's face.

"And, if it's true?" She looked at him.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Are you from another universe?"

Beverly came to a decision. Perhaps he would help them if he knew the  
situation. After all, surely he was keen to get his own crew back...

***

Beverly smiled at Picard across the dinner table. She was still wearing his  
(he had told her that she had taken the wrong robe) robe, but was no longer  
self conscious. She knew that if her Jean-Luc ever dropped his barriers,  
then this is how he'd be. Relaxed. Lying back in his chair enjoying the  
evening in the company of a woman, and not with his nose buried in some or  
other book. This Picard would have leapt at the chance of a week on Risa,  
and not have rather gone to a lecture on astrophysics!

"Don't you think this whole idea of a parallel universe is totally  
fascinating?" he asked her. "I think that I would like to swop with my  
counterpart so that I can see how different things are. Judging by you and  
Riker, I'm sure it'll be different."

Beverly shrugged. "It has its good and bad points."

Picard leaned forward. "Tell me about my counterpart. What's he like?"

"Different. VERY different. He takes life much more seriously than you.  
Would you believe that I have to order him to take Shore Leave? The last  
time Deanna, Will and I conned him into taking shore leave, he seriously  
considered attending a seminar on Rogue Star Clusters as part of his  
relaxation!" Jean-Luc chuckled in disbelief. "But he's a good captain,"  
Beverly smiled, "and the crew would die for him if he asked them to."

Picard noticed the smile and the look in her eyes as she spoke of him so he  
asked the obvious question. "And the two of you?"

"Friends."

"Just friends?"

"Sometimes I think it could be more, but it can't be. Our positions --" she  
trailed off with a shrug, necessitate a degree of professional detachment,  
she finished mentally.

"And do friends do what we did last night?"

Beverly blushed scarlet. "That was different. I said it would be more if it  
could be."

The sceptical look in Picard's eyes turned serious. "Do you love him?" He  
didn't need her to answer. "Well then, stay with me." Beverly looked up  
sharply, but said nothing. "If you love him, you'll learn to love me. Stay  
here. When we switch you tomorrow, I don't want you to go."

O'Brien, with a lot of help from the female Data (which the alternate crew  
found just as disquieting - imagine, Data as a woman!), had set up a program  
and briefed them on what seemed to be an extremely simple way of rigging up  
the transporter so that they could transport back to their universe... so  
that they could go home.

Beverly wanted to go... but somewhere inside, some small part of her wanted  
to stay. She looked into Picard's hazel eyes. "No. I couldn't. I'm not  
saying that I'm not tempted. You're everything I dreamed Jean-Luc would be,  
but in my heart, I know you're not him. Besides, you'll get bored with me.  
From what I've heard, your Beverly has much more fire."

"Too much fire is bad for you. You can get burnt! I'd rather have a cool,  
deep lake that has a hot spring just beneath its surface... Oh well," he  
continued when he noticed that she wasn't going to give in on this issue, "I  
have until tomorrow to persuade you. Let's get to bed."

"Oh no, not when you're in this mood! I suspect I wouldn't be safe. I'll  
take the sofa!"

"Fiesty, aren't we? See, I said there was a hot spring in that lake..."  
Beverly just laughed at him and went to collect a blanket.

***

Will Riker had just settled down to sleep when his door chime sounded.  
"Come!" he called out and started to climb out of the bed. He looked around  
for his robe and was just about to put it on when Deanna Troi appeared in  
the doorway.

"I knew there was something different about you..." She smiled knowingly at  
him.

"The captain told you? Yes, I suppose he would." Riker was glad that Beverly  
had explained the situation to Picard because he had agreed to help them get  
back to their own universe. That would make things a lot easier.

"I like the difference..."

"You do?"

She advanced into the room and it was then that Riker noticed her clothing.  
There wasn't much of it... "Yes, I do... very much."

A rock and a hard place. That was how Riker felt. Deanna was beautiful, and  
he wanted her, but he also knew that this Deanna was not the same as his  
Deanna. She walked over to him where he was standing with the forgotten robe  
hanging limply from his hand. With soft, warm hands she trailed her fingers  
across his chest and then drew him into her embrace, kissing him lightly in  
the neck. Riker groaned. He never could resist Deanna Troi.

What the hell, he thought and started to return her caresses, kissing her,  
slowly sliding the straps of her dress off her shoulders, until it fell with  
a whisper to the floor.

The night was long. Filled with love-talk and love-play, warm showers, hot  
drinks, some food, but only the barest amount of sleep. Sleep could wait.  
Their need for each other couldn't. And all the time, Deanna tried to  
persuade him to stay. But he knew he couldn't. His true love existed in  
another universe.

***

The switch back was very simple. Crusher, Riker and O'Brien stepped onto the  
transporter platform, and Picard said, "Do you think your counterparts are  
doing the same thing?"

They looked at each other. That had not crossed their minds. Luckily,

O'Brien had read up on the previous parallel universe exchange. "Don't  
worry," he said to the Away Team as well as the captain, "when you beam us  
over there, they will automatically return here. That's what happened the  
last time."

"If you say so, Mr. O'Brien," said Picard, turning to look at Beverly. His  
eyes clearly asked her again not to go, but her eyes answered him just as  
clearly. He would not even say "I love you", not in front of other crew  
members (something the two Picards had in common?), but she could see that  
in his eyes as well. Crusher mouthed "I love you" at him in return, and just  
as the transporter beam took hold of them, Riker heard Deanna Troi's voice  
in his head. I will miss you, Imzadi.

When they materialised, for a minute they thought that the transport had  
been unsuccessful. Picard still stood there. Beverly stepped forward.  
"Captain?"

He was also looking at them suspiciously, but then Crusher realised that  
THIS Picard was wearing standard issue Starfleet uniform of a pants and  
jacket. The vaguely Japanese outfit was not in evidence. Beverly heaved a  
sigh of relief. "Jean-Luc!" She ran into his arms and hugged him, and this  
time, Picard hugged her back. Then he turned to Riker. "Are you... er... MY  
crew?"

"Does O'Brien win at poker?" asked Riker. But that only got him a blank look.

 

So the first officer tried again. "Is Data male on this ship?"

"Well... yes..." said Picard, smiling when he realised that yes, this was  
his own crew. They were home.

***

Riker and Picard were on their way back to the bridge, talking about all  
that had transpired in the last few days. Riker laughed. "Actually, Sir, I'm  
not that eager to know about my counterpart and what he got up to. From the  
little I learned while I was there, I think I know enough!"

"You know, Number One, he wasn't too bad. He lacked your confidence, and...  
er... way with ladies, but..." he trailed off and shot a sidelong glance at  
the First Officer.

Picard was dying to ask Riker about his counterpart, but knew that he  
wouldn't.

Riker, however, had worked alongside Picard long enough to know a bit about  
him and knew what was going through Picard's mind. "Well, Sir... YOU were  
different. I was quite worried when you threatened me with a beating in the  
middle of a crowded Ten Forward..." he trailed off tantalisingly.

Picard took the bait. "Why did I do that?"

"Because I was having breakfast with Beverly."

Picard digested that information and remained silent. But Riker was enjoying  
himself. He wanted to give his 'oh-so-in-control' captain something to think  
about. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "for a moment there, I was worried  
that there'd be only two of your crew coming back."

"You were thinking of staying behind?"

"No, not me, Doctor Crusher."

"Beverly?"

"Yes. It seems that the one thing the two Picard's have in common is their  
persuasiveness." They had arrived at the bridge and the doors opened, but  
both men remained standing in the turbolift. "Captain Picard really wanted  
her to stay. And you know what I think...?"

"What?" asked Picard because that seemed like the logical response.

"I think Beverly wanted to stay..." And he stepped off the turbolift leaving  
a stunned Picard in his wake.

***

Beverly was standing in her bedroom trying to make head-or-tail of the gold  
item lying on her bed when her door chime sounded. She recognised the item  
as being a dress, but she was desperately trying to fathom out how a person  
would actually wear it. She called out "Come!" but continued to examine the  
garment, turning it this way and that way.

After a few minutes, Beverly looked up. She'd heard the doors open but, so  
far no one had made their presence known. Jean-Luc Picard stood in the  
doorway of her bedroom, leaning against the post with his arms folded across  
his chest. She smiled at him, trying not to blush at the memory of the past  
few days, and shook her head, indicting the garment. "I know that this WAS a  
dress of mine. I'm not too sure what it is now..."

"It's still a dress..."

"It is?"

Picard laughed at the sheer astonishment on Beverly's face. "You should try  
it on sometime. If it looks as good on you as it did on her..." He trailed  
off.

"I.. er, she... WORE this?" She picked up the dress and waved it at him.  
Picard nodded. "Caused quite a sensation..."

Beverly sank onto her bed. "Oh, Boy!" she muttered to herself. And then she  
laughed, her mind conjuring up an image of herself in the dress and the  
reactions of those who saw her. She laughed and laughed until she could no  
more. All the tension and pressure of the last few days drained away.  
Beverly looked up at Picard, still leaning on the door post. "Is there  
something you wanted, Captain?"

"I was curious to know why you considered staying behind? Will mentioned  
that he thought you wanted to stay."

"He did?"

Picard nodded. "What was so special about that universe?"

Beverly contemplated her answer for a few moments. "You were," she replied  
candidly. She was tired of their hot/cold relationship. If ever there was a  
time to do something about it, it was now. After all, she did have first  
hand knowledge of what it could be like! She knew that he was surprised by  
her answer because his eyes widened a fraction.

"True confessions, Doctor?"

"Why not. We've hedged around the topic for years and my experience these  
last few days has taught me not be scared to take a chance." Beverly let the  
dress she was clutching drop to the bed and stood up.

"Are you taking a chance on me?"

She walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes. Picard had to resist  
the impulse to step back as he always did. Close proximity to this woman  
always had a bad effect on him. This time he remained where he was, and  
Beverly just stood there, a few centimetres away, watching him, doing  
nothing.

And then Picard knew that he too had to take a chance. He had said to the  
other Beverly that if she had come to him in a rational manner and as  
herself, he'd consider her proposal. Well, here she was.

He raised his hand to touch her cheek and then let his fingers trail lightly  
across her lips. Leaning forward he let his lips touch hers tantalisingly.  
"You are so beautiful... It drives me crazy. Every time I see you, I want  
you..." He looked into her blue eyes - eyes you could drown in.

"Jean-Luc..." Beverly whispered.

"...Yes..?"

"You talk too much. Just kiss me!"

He complied, willingly. When they drew apart: "Been taking some lessons from  
your counterpart?"

"No," she murmured against his lips, "just giving myself free reign." She  
slipped her hands up under his uniform top, caressing his back and tracing  
the muscles with her fingers.

"...Don't... don't do that..." Picard swallowed hard.

"Why not?"

"Because... I won't... be able... to leave..."

"I never said I wanted you to leave." She looked up at him, smiling, her  
eyes conveying the same invitation as her lips.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure..."

"Well, in that case..." Picard started to slide down the zip of her uniform  
and eased it off her shoulders. He'd often wondered what she'd wore under  
her uniform, and now he knew... Slowly, they undressed each other,  
savouring the sight, inching their way towards the bed.

The linen felt cold against their heated skin, but neither paid it much  
attention as Picard eased her onto the bed, and then joined her.

***

"Bridge to Captain Picard."

Even though he was fast asleep, the minute the comm panel sounded, Picard  
was instantly awake. It had taken him many years to perfect the process of  
going from deep sleep to instant alertness. He released Beverly from his  
embrace and sat up. "Picard here."

The voice of the night shift commander-in-charge-of-the-bridge, Kurlain,  
replied: "We have encountered a class-M planet in the Zeta system, and are  
being hailed by the inhabitants."

Picard sighed. "I'm on my way. Alert Commander Riker and Counselor Troi,"  
and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

The noise from the comm panel had woken Beverly too. Her training had also  
taught her to awaken instantly. She sat up, clutching the sheet around her  
body and pushing the red tendrils of hair from her face, she asked: "What is  
it?"

Picard stopped what he was doing and leaned over to kiss her. "Go back to  
sleep. We don't need medical help yet. We'll call you if we need you." He  
caressed her cheek and kissed her again. "Keep the bed warm for me.  
Hopefully, I won't be long."

Beverly got out of bed. "You survived twenty years without me to keep your  
bed warm." She smiled at him. "I'm awake now, and won't be able to sleep  
again. I'll come with you to the bridge. If you allow it, of course,  
Captain."

He nodded.

***

In less than five minutes, Picard and Crusher stepped onto the bridge.  
Deanna and Riker were already there. Picard went to his usual seat in the  
centre of the bridge, while Beverly took the seat next to Deanna. Deanna  
smiled conspiratorially at Beverly. "Your sleep disturbed too?" she asked in  
a low voice.

Beverly smiled at her friend. It was hard to keep a secret from a Betazoid.

"Mmmm."

"Your trip to the alternate universe appears to have paid dividends?"

"What can I say..." Beverly shrugged, and then scrutinised Deanna's face.

"And, if I'm not mistaken... Riker's trip there also showed him a thing or  
two..." She raised an eyebrow.

Grinning at each other like cats that had gotten the cream, the two women  
turned their faces to the screen and to the next adventure that awaited them.

THE END


End file.
